1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of wireless mobile devices that can utilize two or more networks, and, more specifically, this disclosure pertains to the field of determining a network to utilized based on one or more speed determinations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a mobile device (e.g., a smart-phone, a tablet computing device, etc.) could utilize either a mobile telephone network or a wireless network provided via one or more Wi-Fi access points. Mobile telephone network operators have tried to offload data traffic (e.g., non-voice data) to Wi-Fi network implemented via Wi-Fi access points. However, when the mobile device is traveling at or above a certain speed, offloading data traffic (e.g., non-voice data) to a stationary Wi-Fi access point can be ineffectual or unproductive, since a coverage area of the stationary Wi-Fi access point is usually too small to be used for a effective period of time while the mobile device is traveling at or above the certain speed.
While the described embodiments may be susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of an invention as defined by appended claims.